Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition
Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition (モーニング娘。'19 LOVEオーディション) is the audition for 15th generation member(s) to join Morning Musume. It was announced on January 2, 2019 at Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~."モー娘。の新メンバーオーディションの開催決定！　譜久村聖「モーニング娘。が大好きな人、待ってます」" (in Japanese). The Television. 2019-01-02."モーニング娘。'19新メンバーを募集する「LOVEオーディション」開催" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-01-02."ハロプロ恒例新春公演、OG参加やシャッフルメドレーで20周年の総決算" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-01-02. The audition is searching for girls who love Morning Musume and Hello! Project, love to sing and dance and are confident in singing and dancing, want to take advantage of their personal strengths and special skills, and want to find their "new self"."「モーニング娘。'19 LOVEオーディション」開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-02. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, living in Japan, enrolled in the fifth year of elementary school up to the second year of high school as of January 2, 2019. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. *'Application Deadline:' February 15, 2019 *'Total Applicants:' TBA *'Dance Instructor:' TBA *'Singing Instructor:' TBA Audition Process First Round The application deadline was on February 15, 2019 (at noon for web applications). On March 6, it was announced that application screening was completed and candidates who passed into the second round would receive their results in the mail. Second Round On April 10, it was announced on the audition website that the second round was finished and only continuing candidates would be contacted by mail. Third Round On May 17, it was announced that the third round was completed and mail was sent to candidates informing them of whether they would continue onto the next round or were rejected. Results During Morning Musume '19's release event for their 67th single "Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night" on June 11, 2019 at Ikebukuro Sunshine City Fountain Square, it was announced that the 15th generation would be revealed on June 22 at 5:00 PM JST in a YouTube live stream on Morning Musume's official channel,"モーニング娘。22日に15期メンバー発表へ　新曲発表ライブに2000人" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2019-06-11. as well as on UP-FRONT LINK's Facebook page."モーニング娘。'19新メンバー、6/22(土)17:00～YouTube・Facebook生配信にて発表！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-21. Members commented that at this time they have not been told any information about the results such as how many would join or how old they are. Due to a connection issue, the stream was delayed over 20 minutes past its scheduled start time.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/1142346328975892481 It was announced that broadcast for Facebook was cancelled and it could only be watched on YouTube.https://twitter.com/UpFrontLink/status/1142348662925737984 In the opening talk before the reveal, leader Fukumura Mizuki stated that she made home visits to the winners, and, after joking with the rest of the group, that there were three new members. The winner(s) are:"ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22. *Okamura Homare, 14, Tokyo *Kitagawa Rio, 15, Tokyo Videos 「モーニング娘。'19 LOVEオーディション」開催！(long Ver.)|Announcement Video (long Ver.) 「モーニング娘。'19 LOVEオーディション」開催！|Announcement Video モーニング娘。'19「新メンバー発表」を発表！！|Announcement of the June 22 live stream ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！|Reveal of the New Member(s) Special Live Stream Trivia *The Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members will have a separate audition which run parallel to the public audition. References External Links *Official Announcement *Audition Website Category:2019 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:15th Generation